


Happy birthday

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: Requests [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Going out, Kissing, M/M, being out and proud, birthday fic, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: “Am I dead? Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, so you can’t be real”. Lucas didn’t even know where he got the confidence from to talk to a stranger like that.





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flying_elliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_elliska/gifts).



> For the drabble thing, 58? 😁  
> 58\. “Am I dead?” 
> 
> Well here you go!!

“Am I dead? Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, so you can’t be real”. Lucas didn’t even know where he got the confidence from to talk to a stranger like that. But here he was. He was out with the boys, celebrating his birthday, and they somehow ended up in this one bar, nothing specific really. The only thing about it was that it was a gay bar. The boys kind of dragged him here to celebrate and get him a boy. He had come out a year ago, but wasn’t really in the mood to hook up every weekend. Sometimes he would kiss a boy against a wall, but most of the time he just danced with his friends and watch them get the girls. He didn’t really mind. 

But this time was different. He had zoned in on this beautiful person the moment he walked into the bar. All tall and handsome, leaning against the wall, cigarette in his hand. It shouldn’t be allowed to be that hot. He kept looking at the boy until Yann nudged him and asked what he was looking at. Lucas tried to form words, but he was just so mesmerized by that one boy, so he just kind of tilted his head towards the boy so Yann could look for himself. 

And now here he was, using the most cliché pickup line in history ever. The boy in front of him must think the same, because he just rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. Lucas can’t let that happen. This is the first boy in a long time he has felt attracted to in a way he can’t even explain. He steps in front of the guy and they just look at each other. The other boy lifts his eyebrow, like he’s asking Lucas what he is doing. Lucas just shrugs and keeps staring into those eyes. He can’t even figure out what color they are. The darkness in the club isn’t helping either. 

“Do you come here often?”, another cliché right out of Lucas mouth and he really wants to slap himself. The one time he has the change to talk to a beautiful boy he’s stuck with clichés. “You’re really going for gold here, aren’t you?”. The boy is talking to him now. His voice is not what Lucas expected, it’s way higher, but he likes it. He wants to keep listening to it. “If that means you are the prize, then yes”. 

Lucas doesn’t even know what’s gotten into him. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s his birthday and he just wants to enjoy himself, being braver than ever. The other boy smiles at him now and before Lucas had time to realize what is happening, he’s being dragged away from the dancefloor and into the bathroom. The moment they enter he’s up against the wall. The other boy flush against him, not saying anything or doing anything, just looking at him. 

“I’m Eliott”. It takes Lucas a couple of seconds to realize the boy has spoken and he now has a name with that beautiful face. “Lucas”. Is all he gets out before there are lips pressed up against his and hands tangled into his hair. He can’t help but loose himself in the kiss. This is about to be the best birthday ever and Lucas isn’t one to complain. 

Lucas doesn’t even know how much time has passed since they entered the bathroom, he does however know that he wants Eliott to go home with him tonight. Possibly stay there till morning. He can’t think of anything else but this boy being pressed up against him and kissing him like he’s starving for it. And Lucas is doing the same. When they break apart, they’re both breathing hard and leaning their foreheads against each other. 

“Happy birthday, baby. Let’s go home”, Eliott says and Lucas can’t help but smile. Best birthday ever indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my Tumblr 😊 chelou-pissflap


End file.
